


falling into you

by tigertokki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jihoon as Tae's fanboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertokki/pseuds/tigertokki
Summary: betaed by : asianunknown





	falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by : asianunknown

**I.**

 

 

“Ah! Hold on! Don’t close it, mister!” A boy screams out as he runs towards the gate, his hair already a mess. The security flings the two wings of the gate open and lets the boy in. The boy bows to the security and smiles as he says his thanks politely. He runs again but then he stops.

 

_Ah, right, I don’t know where the hall is._ Jihoon hits his head at his own stupidity. _Park Jihoon, you moron._

 

He looks around, hoping there will be someone who can he ask for help, but there’s no one except him there. He continues to walk, trying to find a way to the hall even though he knows it's useless, and then he hears a voice coming from behind the practice room’s door. He peeks through the window of the door and finds a guy singing soulfully and _of course_ , beautifully. Jihoon gasps when suddenly the guy turns around and discovers him peeking.

 

The door opens and the guy sticks his head out. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Jihoon steps backward while he bows repeatedly, chanting ‘sorry’ again and again. But then, the guy chuckles. “I asked, ‘what are you doing’. Why do you keep saying sorry, God.” He checks out Jihoon’s uniform. “New student?”

 

Jihoon nods. “Y-yes.”

 

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have acceptance ceremony today?” He asks. Jihoon is fidgeting in his place. “T-the thing is, I-I got lost,” He stutters to answer.

 

The guy laughs loudly. “Why do you look so afraid? Calm down.” He pats Jihoon’s back gently. “Let me help you. Come on.” He walks leaving Jihoon in confusion. He turns around and chuckles again. “What are you doing? Let’s go, I’ll show you where the hall is.”

 

“A-ah, y-yes.” Jihoon runs until he reaches the guy. “T-thank you, sunbae.” He knows the guy is his senior from his uniform. There’s a slight difference in the uniform for new students, second-year students, and third-year students.

 

“Ah, anyway, I’m Jeongguk, Jeon Jeongguk.” The guy, who Jihoon now knows his name, stretches out his hand. The younger reaches Jeongguk’s hand as he bows towards him. “Jihoon, Park Jihoon.”

 

Jeongguk smiles. “You’re cute,” He says suddenly.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Ah, we’ve arrived!” Jeongguk quickly, intentionally or not, changes the topic. “Here it is, the hall. I think the ceremony already started. Should I go with you and tell them you got lost?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “I-it’s okay, sunbae. Thank you.” Jihoon keeps bowing to Jeongguk as he walks backward until— _TUK_! He bumps his head with the hard-wooden-door. “Ouch!” He winces.

 

Jeongguk bursts out laughing. “Be careful, kiddo.” Jihoon bows again before he finally disappears behind the hall’s door. Jeongguk can’t help but let out a giggle after that.

 

_Such a cutie_ , Jeongguk smiles.

 

***

 

Jihoon sighs as he strolls outside. The-super-boring ceremony finally ends and he can escape from the crowd. Jihoon reaches out for his cell phone in his pocket, dialing a number as he heads to the library. “Hello?” A male's voice answers on the other line. Jihoon lets out a long sigh which the other boy hears. “Are you okay?”

 

“Haknyeon-ah, I really messed up today,” Jihoon confesses, followed by another sigh. Haknyeon laughs. “What happened?”

 

“I was late today and I got lost.” Haknyeon’s laugh gets louder. “Don’t laugh. It’s all because of you.”

 

“Why? Why me?”

 

“You don’t wanna be in the same school with me. So I had to do it alone,” Jihoon complains. He really won’t be this clumsy if Haknyeon was with him. If only he didn’t change his high school all of sudden, they would be together right now and this won’t happen to Jihoon.

 

“Hey, it’s not that I don’t wanna be in the same school with you. It’s just my skills aren't as good as yours to pass the entrance test,” Haknyeon reasons in the middle of his laugh. “You’ll be fine. You said there’s a _sunbae_ who helped you?”

 

Jihoon sighs again. “Yes, he’s really nice but it’s embarrassing to get lost at this age,” He sulks, making the other person laugh again, this time louder than before. “How can you be this clumsy, idiot.” Haknyeon teases the other. “It’s fine. You’ll be fine. And... oh, should I visit you later?” he suggests.

 

A smile, a big smile, appears on Jihoon’s face. “Yes, yes, yes,"

 

"Ok, then,"

 

"Eh? Really? You will visit me?" Jihoon asks again.

 

"Mhm,” Haknyeon replies. “You should be thankful. I’m a busy person, you know.”

 

"You're really the best, Joo Haknyeon," Jihoon can't hide his excitement. “Ah, I’ll be assigned to my room tomorrow. So you’ll visit me tomorrow or the day after, right?” Jihoon asks excitedly. He really misses his best friend. It’s been a month the last time they met up. _Well,_ before they always met almost every day.

 

“Fine, I’ll visit you tomorrow or the day after.” He promises. “Or should we go out and play outside? You can go out before 7 p.m. right?”

 

“Deal! Let’s meet outside!” Jihoon agrees.

 

“Okay, I’ll call you again later. I have to go now.”

 

“Hmm,” Jihoon ends their conversation with a smile glued on his face. Talking with Haknyeon always makes him feel much better.

 

Yeah, much much better.

 

***

 

Jihoon really thinks he won’t get lost again, not for the second time. At least, he _thinks_ that won’t happen to him again. He’s pretty confident when he says he doesn’t need Haknyeon to help him find his new room. Because what is difficult in searching a room? He already had the room number and the dorm’s name. But, again, it’s Park Jihoon — a boy who always get lost even when he just want to go home.

 

Jihoon lets out a long sigh. _Ah, did I get lost again?_

 

Jihoon explores the environment, attempting to find his way to his new room but he doesn’t have an idea where his room is. Honestly, the dormitory is not that big; it’s just he has no sense of direction. Jihoon keeps walking, hoping someone will appear and help him. A senior comes pass by but Jihoon stays still and can’t ask the direction to him. He’s too shy to ask something to a stranger.

 

Jihoon sighs again when suddenly a hand ruffles his hair. Jihoon gasps in surprise and then turns around spontaneously. A guy — familiar guy smiles at him. It’s Jeongguk who’s helped him before. “What are you doing here, _lost boy_?” He asks.

 

Jihoon steps back. “A-ah, it’s nothing, _sunbae_.”

 

Jeongguk lifts one of his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you got lost again?” The younger doesn’t answer and looks down, avoiding Jeongguk’s eyes. “I’m right, you got lost again. This time, where’d you go?”

 

Jihoon bites his lips nervously before answers the elder. “M-my room,”

 

“Ah, right. Which room did you get? I’ll help you.” Jeongguk snatches the paper in Jihoon’s hand and then he giggles making the younger furrow his eyebrows. “Room 307?” 

 

Jihoon nods. “Is there something wrong, _sunbae_?” He asks carefully.

 

_That’s my room, boy._ Jeongguk answers even though he doesn’t speak it out loud. Suddenly, Jeongguk gets an idea. He smiles mischievously.  _I should scare him a little._ “No, nothing. I just remember something about this room.” Jeongguk moves his face closer to the younger’s ear, whispering something. “They said the owner of this room is scary and he can see ghosts. I think this room is kinda haunted.”

 

Jihoon freezes in his place as soon as he hears what Jeongguk said. His eyes widen.

 

_He’s really cute._ Jeongguk tries to hold back his laugh. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” He puts his arms around the younger who is still frozen in shock. “Are you scared?” Jeongguk asks on their way to their room. Jihoon shakes his head quickly but his face says differently. It doesn't take a long time for them to arrive in front of the door with ‘307’ written on it. “Here ya go. Should I go with you if you're scared?”

 

Jihoon finally gets back to his senses. He shakes his head, after that bows. “It’s okay, sunbae. Thank you for helping me again.” He turns the doorknob and opens the door. Jihoon gulps down nervously as he walks into the room.

 

_W_ _hat if the owner of this room is indeed scary? Is this room really haunted?_

 

He’s too focused on his own thoughts and doesn’t realize that Jeongguk walks in after him. Without noticing the one’s behind him, he turns around and gets startled. “Ah!” He screams, makes the elder laugh in delight.

 

“Why are you so surprised like that?” Jeongguk inquires. “ _Sunbae_ _,_ you don’t need to come with me. I’m fine.” The younger says.

 

“What are you saying? I don’t come in for you.” Jeongguk keeps laughing. “It’s my room, kid.”

 

“What? But you sai—”

 

Jeongguk continues to laugh as he ruffles the younger hair. “I’m just joking.” Jihoon lets out a relief sigh. “Anyway, let me introduce myself again. I’m Jeon Jeongguk, third-year student, Vocal major. You can call me Jeongguk or _hyung_ or anything as long it’s not _sunbae_.” Jeongguk stretches out his hand, waiting for the younger to reach it.

 

Jihoon held it firmly. “I’m Park Jihoon, first-year student from Dance major. Nice to meet you, J-Jeongguk _hyung_.” He introduces himself carefully.

 

“Okay, now let me show you your bed. You’ll use the upper bed and the desk over there.” Jeongguk explains as he points out the desk at the corner. “You can use the bathroom but use your own toiletries.” He continues. Jihoon nods, nods and nods as he listens the elder explaining everything. “That's it. Any question?”

 

The younger shakes his head. Jeongguk smiles. “Then I’ll leave. I’m not gonna sleep here tonight so you can take your time to unpack your things today.” Jeongguk takes his jacket and his snapback before waving his hand and leaving the room.

 

Jihoon falls back into the chair near him. He takes out his phone and sends a short message to Haknyeon, in case he’s worried.

 

> **To:** **pignyeong**
> 
> **_I’ve arrived, safely~_**  

 

Jihoon sighs after he looks at his belongings. Too many. He brings too many things here. It’s all because of his mom who is far too worried for her own good. Well, he can’t blame his mom. He’s the youngest in their house after all.

 

Jihoon sighs again. _Now, let’s start unpacking all of these._

 

***

 

_Ding Dong._

 

Jeongguk presses the button next to the door in front of him. “Tae, I’m here.” 

 

_Piiip._ “Wait, baby.” The owner of the apartment replies from behind the door. He can clearly hear the other’s clumsy footstep. Just by hearing his footstep it can make a smile appear on his face. The door finally opens. A guy with hazelnut brown hair and oversized sweater appears behind the door with his box-shaped grin. He jumps to hug Jeongguk tightly.

 

“Jeonggukie!” Jeongguk’s smile getting wider after he hears the elder calling him with his favorite nickname. Taehyung — the guy who’s been dating with Jeongguk for almost 3 years — lands kisses on Jeongguk’s lips as his hand buries on the back of Jeongguk’s head, playing with the younger’s hair strands there. He breaks off their kiss. “I miss you,” He claims.

 

Jeongguk chuckles and lands another kiss. “I miss you too, Tae.” Jeongguk puts the other down. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Ah! Seokjin _hyung_ visited here this morning and guess what he brought?”

 

“What? Don’t tell me—,”

 

“Meat! He gave me bulgogi, fresh _hanwoo_ , and kimchi!” Taehyung answers it himself happily. He grabs Jeongguk’s wrist and drags him inside. “Let’s eat! It’s your favorite.”

 

They arrive at Taehyung’s living room. Tae’s apartment is not that big but not that small either. His living room’s walls are filled with paintings. Tae loves art. He even has his own art studio here. Jeongguk asked him before why he didn’t want to make his hobby into his job. Then he answered, _“I love music more. I love singing, producing, acting and dancing more than painting.”_. Well, Jeongguk can’t say anything. It's his life and his choice after all. And if Tae chose painting over what he’s doing right now, he wouldn’t have met Jeongguk, maybe.

 

Jeongguk takes off his jacket and hangs it near the bookshelf. Tae already went to the kitchen to prepare their super late lunch. Jeongguk giggles when he sees the elder's confused face, trying to find something. Jeongguk walks towards him. “What are you searching?”

 

“A plate for bulgogi.” Taehyung answers while he goes through all the cupboards.

 

Jeongguk goes to another side, opens one of the cabinets at the corner and takes out a plate. “How can I know where it is more than the homeowner itself?” He gives the plate to the elder. Taehyung grins and grabs the plate before he walks towards the table and plants the bulgogi on the plate. “Well, you cook for me more than I cook for you.” Taehyung goes to the rice cooker, puts some rice into a bowl before he puts in on the table. “Let’s eat.”

 

Jeongguk nods and sits on the other side of the table. He puts the bulgogi onto his spoon and eats it with rice. “Hmm. As expected, Seokjin hyung’s cooking is always good.” He talks with his mouth full.

 

Taehyung takes a bite too. “He knew you’ll come today. So he cooked it, specially for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm. He told me not to eat ramyun or pizza or chicken every time you come,” Tae says before taking another bite.

 

“Ah, he’s really the best.”

 

“How’s your day, baby? You said you meet a cutie yesterday?” Taehyung asks out of the blue. Jeongguk puts his chopsticks and his spoon down. “Yes, oh God, Tae. He really _fucking_  cute and naive and pretty," Jeongguk says excitedly.

 

Taehyung chuckles. “Calm down, baby. Tell me after you finish your meal,”

 

They don't need too much time to finish their lunch. After washing the dishes, Jeongguk approaches Taehyung who already sits comfortably on the couch with a big cup of strawberry flavored ice cream. He throws his body to the elder’s side. Taehyung plays the younger’s hair with his fingers. “So, tell me.”

 

“Well,” Jeongguk sits up, turns himself facing the elder. “I met a new student when I’m self-practicing.” Jeongguk starts his story. “He got lost on his way to the hall. So I helped him. And then the next day, which means this morning, I met him again. He got lost again when he tried to find his room.”

 

Taehyung scoops the ice cream and put it inside his mouth. “Such a clumsy kid.” He giggles with his mouth full of ice cream, some smears on his lips.

 

“And then I found out he’s my new roommate,” Jeongguk adds, continuing his story. “But, Tae, really, he’s really cute. His eyes look like the eyes of Puss in boots.”

 

Taehyung put down his spoon and then suddenly pouts his lips. “Even cuter than me?”

 

Jeongguk laughs then lean in and places a kiss on the other’s pouting lips, tasting the strawberry taste on the elder’s lips. “Of course, you’re still cuter than him, Tae.” The pouts change into a grin. Taehyung leans in, this time he’s the one who kisses the younger. The kiss slowly becomes longer and deeper. They both have their hands on each other’s napes, pulling in towards each other.

 

“Tae, I didn’t finish my story.” Jeongguk breaks off their kiss.

 

“Shut up, Gukkie.” Taehyung cups Jeongguk’s face with his hands and pulls it closer for another kiss. This time, Taehyung slides in his tongue, parting the younger lips to explore the inside of the younger’s mouth. But then, once again, Jeongguk pulls his lips from the elder’s, leaving an emptiness on the elder’s lips. Taehyung pouts his lips again in disappointment. “Why are you doing this to me?” He whines.

 

Jeongguk kisses Taehyung’s forehead. “Let’s put this aside first, Tae. I don’t want your couch full of ice cream.” Jeongguk takes the ice cream away from the elder.

 

“It’s fine though. It makes us sticky.” Taehyung smirks. Jeongguk laughs. “Kinky. Why do I date a kinky guy like you?” Jeongguk goes to the kitchen and puts the ice cream into the freezer.

 

“It’s because you’re as kinky as me, Gukkie.”

 

“I’m not!” Jeongguk sits back to Taehyung’s side. Tae turns over his body, facing the other. “Yes, you are, baby. Who’s the one that gets hard just by peeking me practicing dancing with the chair? ” Taehyung reminds the other boy, making Jeongguk blush.

 

“Shut up, Tae.” Jeongguk tries to shut the elder mouth. “And it’s not _just_. You were fucking dancing with a choker and silky outfit, Tae. I’m not normal if I didn’t get hard because of that.”

 

Taehyung chuckles as he gets up from his seat and moves to Jeongguk’s lap with his hands around Jeongguk’s neck. He leans in to give the younger another kiss. “Such a cutie,” Taehyung whispers while he gives an Eskimo kiss to his boyfriend.

 

Jeongguk smiles then get up, lifting Taehyung in his arms. “Let’s go,”

 

Taehyung giggles. “Where?”

 

“Bedroom.”

 

“See? You’re kinkier than me.” Taehyung teases.

 

“Whatever, Tae.” Jeongguk shuts the elder with a passionate kiss before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

 

***

 

Jeongguk wakes up by the classical music from outside. _Taehyung_. He opens his eyes, looks around. Taehyung's not there anymore. He gets up from the bed and walks towards the kitchen, finding Taehyung swaying his slim waist along with the music. He approaches and hugs the elder from behind.

 

Tae turns around to kiss the other. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He spins around again and continues his cooking. Jeongguk hugs Taehyung tightly, buries his face into the other’s crook of the neck, breathing in and leaving a kiss there. “Toast?”

 

“French toast, baby.” Taehyung corrects. “Stop clinging to me. I’m cooking right now.”

 

Jeongguk pouts but obeys and let his hands go. “Fine, I’ll take a bath.” Jeongguk leaves the elder. “Be done when I get back, Tae. I’m hungry,” He informs him before going to the bathroom. Jeongguk returns from the bathroom, smelling soapy. He dresses up his clothes and shuffles to the kitchen.

 

“It’s done,” Taehyung announces. He picks a floral-pattern plate and arranges the toasts over them. “Let’s eat,”

 

Jeongguk nods and follows Taehyung like a puppy who follows its owner. They both sit on their favorite couch to eat their breakfast. “You’ll go back to the dorm after that?” Jeongguk nods while he was munching his toast, pleased. “I have a club activity with the new members,”

 

“I want to meet this cutie. What’s his name again?”

 

“Jihoon, Park Jihoon.” Jeongguk takes another bite, finishing his breakfast. “I’ll introduce you to him when you come to the dorm.” Jeongguk looks at his Rolex. “Ah, I’m late.” He hurriedly gulps down the water to clear his throat. “I have to leave now, Tae.” Taehyung nods and opens his arms. Jeongguk smiles and gives his boyfriend a hug and kisses him gently. “Bye, Tae.”

 

“Be careful, Gukkie. Call me when you're done,” Taehyung tells his boyfriend while cupping Jeongguk’s face and leans in for another kiss. “I love you.”

 

Jeongguk kisses Taehyung again. “I love you, too.” he lets his hands go from the elder and walks away while waving.

 

***

 

Jihoon hears the knocks from his door. He ends his conversation with Haknyeon and dashes to the exit. He opens the door when suddenly hands which were holding a box of doughnut appear in front of him.

 

“Tada!” Jeongguk appears with a grin.

 

“Oh, Jeongguk sun- hyung!” He smiles as he opens the door and let the elder get in. Jeongguk gives out the doughnut. “Here.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s welcoming gift from me,” He explains. Jihoon makes an ‘oh’ sound and then bows. “Thank you, hyung.” Jeongguk puts down his bag. “I have to leave again.”

 

“Oh? Where?” Jihoon wonders with lips full of the doughnut cream.

 

Jeongguk giggles, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “Why you eat like a kid?” Jeongguk points out the cream on the younger lips. “Your lips.” Jihoon brushes his thumb against his lips, wipes out the cream from his lips. “I have to attend a club meeting to preparing the recruitment for new members.”

 

Jeongguk takes off his jacket, changes it to another jacket with the name of the photography club written at the back. “You can join the club if you want. I’m going, bye!” He bid him adieu as he leaves the room, again. Jihoon closes the door when his phone begins ringing. _Pignyeong_. Haknyeon’s nickname appears on the screen. He brushes his thumb against the screen, answering the call. “What is it, Nyeon?”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Ah, Jeongguk hyung, the sunbae who helped me before.” Jihoon throws himself to the bed. “What are you doing?”

 

Haknyeon seems like in a hurry. There’re some noises in the background - sounds of his footsteps. He is always dragging his feet whenever he’s in hurry. “I’m going out right now,”

 

“Ah, where?”

 

“Your dorm. You said you wanna meet me?” Jihoon hits his forehead. “Ah, I forgot about that.” Jihoon grabs his oversized white sweater. “Where should we meet?” He puts the phone on the crook of his neck, hands busy tying his neon shoelaces.

 

“I’ll pick you up at your school gate. I’ll arrive in 10 minutes.” Haknyeon notifies him before ending their call. Jihoon wears his sweater and rakes his hair with his fingers briefly. He sprays some perfume while another hand searches for something inside his drawer.

 

“Where's my contact lens?” He asks himself. He looks inside every drawer and his bag but still can’t find it. “Ah, whatever.” In the end, he picks his round-framed specs and put it on his nose bridge. He hates wearing specs but he won’t be able to see anything without contact lens. He finishes his makeover with his black beret. His phone is ringing again. A text this time. 

 

> **From:** **Pinyeong**
> 
> ****im** **at ur** **schoolgate** **. quick.** **im** **hungry -_-** **

 

Jihoon puts on his backpack, locks the door and sprints towards the gate.

 

***

 

Haknyeon is standing at the gate, leaning against the wall. He looks down, scanning at what he wears today. A red bomber with ripped blue jeans and his black converse. _Do I look okay?_ He wants to look nice in front of his 7-year crush. He sighs. _It’s okay, Haknyeon-ah. You look good._ He tells himself.

 

Haknyeon looks far away and his smile appears when he sees a guy with a black beret and white oversized sweater running towards him. He’s waving his hands, causing the other to smile back as wide as him. “Nyeon-ah!” The said guy shouted as he draws closer. Jihoon hugs Haknyeon tightly. 

 

He giggles as he pushes Jihoon away gently. “Let’s go.'' He grabs Jihoon’s wrist and walks away from the gate.

 

“Where are we going?” asks Jihoon, making both of them stop in their tracks. Haknyeon stares at Jihoon with a grin on his face. “You prepare something, right?” Jihoon guesses. _He knew._ Jihoon always reads through him completely.

 

“Ugh, I really can’t hide anything from you. Close your eyes.” Haknyeon orders. Jihoon shuts his eyes tightly. “Now, open.” Slowly, Jihoon opens his eyes. His eyes changes when he sees two small papers — colorful papers with _Hyde and Jekyll_ written so big on them in front of him. At that moment, his eyes are sparkling and the corner of his mouth are slowly rising. Jihoon covers his mouth with his hands, screaming loudly, and jumps into Haknyeon for a hug.

 

Jihoon releases his hands from Haknyeon. “This—“

 

“Yes, tickets for his musical.” Haknyeon smiles.

 

“But how—?” Jihoon grabs the tickets, staring at them; still can’t believe what just happened. “I mean, it’s really hard to get these tickets.”

 

“Well,” Haknyeon grabs Jihoon wrist again and continues to walk. “Noona gave it to me this morning. She knew you like him so much and said she got the ticket from her friend. She doesn’t like musicals so, yeah.” He finishes explaining. His heart feels warm and there’s a tickling sensation inside his tummy when he sees Jihoon smile widely next to him. He misses his smile, so bad. Haknyeon laughs. “Are you that happy?”

 

Jihoon looks up and nodding strongly. “Yes, I’m fucking happy.” He stops and hugs Haknyeon once again. “You really are my bestest friend ever.”

 

_Bestest friend._ Haknyeon laughs bitterly inside. Jihoon grabs his hand tightly without knowing what his friend is feeling for him and pulls him to proceed walking.

 

_Best friend._ Those words keep lingering in his mind. He knows he's only a best friend to Jihoon. He knows that but it still feels painful whenever he hears them. He’s not more than a best friend to his 7-year crush. _Poor you, Joo Haknyeon._

 

_Poor you._

 

***

 

_It started._ Jihoon stares at the stage in front of him with the excitement written on his face. He stomps the ground, hands clapped together on his chest. The curtain that covers the stage slowly opens, revealing the stage with the spotlight focused at the center of the stage. His smile widens when someone appears. It’s him. A guy who Jihoon has adored since a few years ago.

 

His name is V, a young musical actor who’s pretty well-known for his voice and appearance. He’s the one who ‘change Jihoon’s life’. That’s what Jihoon said to Haknyeon. He changes the introvert and unconfident Jihoon to who he is now. To sum it up, V is one of the most important people in Jihoon’s life. And that’s why Jihoon always saves his money to buy the expensive tickets for V’s performances. Because that’s the only way he can meet him.

 

Haknyeon looks at the boy beside him. _He looks so happy._ And Haknyeon is really glad. Honestly, Haknyeon hates musical theaters. It’s boring — really boring. But he forces himself to enjoy the performance. Because with this, he can see Jihoon at the happiest and brightest moments. _Stupid?_ Yes, he is. He’s too mad in love with Park Jihoon. He knows that.

 

Haknyeon really tries his best to not fall asleep at the 140-minute boring performance that is full of opera-like singing and music. He really works hard fighting the drowsiness that attacks him. But he lost. He ends up sleeping without knowing until Jihoon’s voice wakes him up. “Joo Haknyeon.” He whispers into Haknyeon’s ear. “Wake up. The show almost ends.”

 

Haknyeon rubs his eyes and sits up. _Damn, I fell asleep again._ “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to doze off.”

 

Jihoon giggles. “It’s okay. I know you only come with me to not letting me watch the performances alone,” He notes.

 

The show finally ends. The cast bows to the audience and waves their hands before disappearing behind the curtain. One by one, the audience gets up from their seat, leaving the hall. Jihoon rises up from his seat, a smile still plastered on his face. “Let’s go,” He prompts.

 

They both gets out from the hall, walking side by side. Jihoon still excitedly praising and talking about V when suddenly someone bumps into Jihoon and makes him stumble. Fortunately, Haknyeon is still able to grab Jihoon by the shoulders and hold him to not fall. The guy that just bumped into Jihoon turns around and bows while apologizing over and over. Jihoon bows back, saying it’s all right while smiling.

 

“Why do you always forgive someone so easily?” Haknyeon complains when the guy finally walks out from the hall. “And why do you always almost fall?”

 

Jihoon giggles, again. “It’s not his fault. He just accidentally bumped into me.”

 

“You have to exercise more, you know. So you won’t easily fall like that.” Haknyeon advises Jihoon as they get out from the theater.

 

“I don’t need that,” Jihoon replies. “Why do I need exercise if I have a gym maniac like you by my side?”

 

_Badump._

 

Haknyeon is fluttered by Jihoon’s words. “What are you saying? I can’t be by your side all the time now.”

 

“I know that.” Jihoon sighs. “Why the hell you suddenly decide to enter another school? You said you will go to the same school with me.”

 

This time, a sigh comes from Haknyeon. “I already said it before. I’m not as talented as you.”

 

“Liar,” Jihoon crosses his arms in doubt. “There’s another reason. I know that.”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

“You didn’t even try the entrance audition.”

 

“Because I know I don’t have a chance,”

 

“That’s so not like you.” He insists. “The Joo Haknyeon I know is someone who doesn't have the word giving up on his dictionary.”

 

Haknyeon grumbles, this time longer than before. “Enough about that. I’m hungry, let’s find something to eat.” Haknyeon changes the topic quickly. He doesn’t want Jihoon to ask him any further. He doesn’t want Jihoon to know that the other reason for not sticking to him for this school year was to move on from this said crush.

 

Jihoon lets out a sigh. “Fine, I won’t ask anything again.” He gives in. “Let’s eat at the dorm. Today’s dinner menu is your favorite, chicken.”

 

Both Haknyeon’s corner lips rise up. “Great!” Haknyeon slings his hands around Jihoon’s shoulder as they walk away from the theater.

 

***

 

“Is it really okay?” Haknyeon whispers while his eyes keep looking around nervously. Jihoon who is standing in front of him looks back at him. His forehead furrows. “What?”

 

“This.” Haknyeon lifts the tray in his hands a little. “Is it okay if I eat here? I mean, I’m not a student of this school.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re the guest, so it’s fine. I can pay your meal with my student card.” He reassures calmly while receiving his last dish from the kitchen staff. After Haknyeon receives his last dish, they both go searching for any empty seats. They see a guy waving towards them, calling Jihoon over with his hand. “Let’s sit there,” Jihoon suggests.

 

Haknyeon tilts his head. He doesn’t know who the guy is. He pulls the corner of Jihoon’s sweater, makes the other turns to him. “Who’s that?”

 

“The sunbae that help me,” He answers. Haknyeon makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and bows at the guy politely.

 

“Oh? Your friend?” Jeongguk questions. Jihoon nods. “Haknyeon, it’s Jeongguk hyung. Hyung, it’s Haknyeon.” Jihoon introduces them to each other. “Here, Nyeon-ah,” Jihoon pats the empty seat next to him.

 

Jeongguk gives a friendly smile to Haknyeon. “What did you do before coming here?” He asks while stuffing his mouth with his meal. Jihoon, with his mouth still filled with the food, answers. “Watching a musical performance.”

 

“Just two of you?” Both Haknyeon and Jihoon nod. Jeongguk narrows his eyes, staring at the two suspiciously. “You’re not—“

 

“Not what?”

 

“Not dating aren’t you?”

 

Both Haknyeon and Jihoon deny strongly. “No, we’re not,” they say in unison. Jeongguk can see the change on their faces clearly. Jihoon eyes widen while Haknyeon cheeks flushed. _I see._ Jeongguk smirks as he finds out about the two. In a meantime, they finished their meals. “Jihoon-ah, can you put my tray and Haknyeon's too?” asks Jeongguk suddenly. Jihoon’s brows are raised. _Why does Jeongguk hyung suddenly look like he's sending me away on purpose?_ He wants to ask but he decided not to. “Okay.” He takes their trays, leaving the two alone.

 

Haknyeon sits nervously because Jeongguk is staring at him intensely as soon as Jihoon leaves them. He looks down, looks at his hands that clench into fists on his lap. “Say it,” Jeongguk provokes Haknyeon to which the younger boy tilts his head up, looking at the elder with questioning eyes. He looks down quickly after his eyes meet the elder’s intense gaze. “S-say w-what?”

 

“You love him, right?” Jeongguk words really strike Haknyeon hard; the other male freezes and can’t say anything at this point. “You love him not as a best friend. But more than a best friend, right?” He repeats his words more clearly. “Just be honest. I can see it too clearly.”

 

Haknyeon coughs in nervousness. Jeongguk chuckles and gives the water to him. “Is it too obvious?” He asks before drinking the water.

 

Jeongguk nods. “Well, it's obvious to me. But I don’t think Jihoon know about it.” Jeongguk says. “He’s too naïve to notice.”

 

_Yes, he is. He’s too naïve and that’s frustrating me the most._ Haknyeon agrees without saying it out loud. “I think you have to send a sign to him. You can't keep it to yourself forever.”

 

“But—“ He hasn’t finish his words when he sees Jihoon walking towards him. “What are you guys talking about?” Jihoon asks as he sits beside his best friend.

 

Jeongguk glances at Haknyeon and smirks, making the latter fidget his fingers nervously. “Nothing.” Haknyeon sighs in relief.

 

“Ah, I thought you talked about me." says Jihoon. Haknyeon shakes his head quickly — too quickly. “N-no, we didn't. Don’t worry.” Haknyeon looks down to his wristwatch. “Ah, I think I need to go home now.”

 

“Already?” Jihoon pouts his lips. "We just meet for 3 hours. I still miss you,"

 

“I'm sorry," Haknyeon smiles as he ruffles the back of Jihoon's head. "I promised Jungyeon noona to buy her something. You know how scary she is when she’s angry.” Haknyeon gets up from his seat, bows at Jeongguk. “Thank you. It is really nice to know you, hyung,”

 

Jeongguk nods and smiles. “Me, too. Let’s talk again later. I’ll text you.”

 

“Sure.” he nods then hugs Jihoon tightly. “Don’t get lost again. Take care. You’ll be fine.” He whispers. “Bye.” Haknyeon rushes away fast while waving his hand towards the other two.

 

“So,” Jeongguk begins as he puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “Are you and Haknyeon really not dating?” Jihoon shakes his head, denying strongly. “No. That’s impossible. I already love someone else and Haknyeon is my best friend. It’s impossible for me to fall in love with him.”

 

Jeongguk laughs as he tousles Jihoon’s hair. “If you say impossible, that means it's possible but you just don’t want to admit it.” Jeongguk leaves Jihoon and gives a wink before he approaches the exit. Jihoon freezes, still digesting what Jeongguk said.

 

He shakes his head violently, again. _No, I won’t fall in love with Haknyeon. Never._

 

***


End file.
